


Where There Are No Mirrors

by SplinteredQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinteredQuill/pseuds/SplinteredQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Curse/FTL (AU) - The curse has been broken and everyone has returned to Fairy Tale Land. Or have they? Emma and Henry are no where to be found. Who and what will it take to find them in this strange world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flickering Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being updated slowly due to real life. The ideas are still here, it's just taking a while to get them rolling. Updates are being posted on fanfiction.net first and then I'll move them over here as I get them polished up a bit more. Hope you enjoy the read as much as I enjoy the writing!

**The rhythmic staccato of nails on wood brought no ease to her mind. There was no telling how long she had been sitting in her study staring at the fire letting her hand drum its rhythm on her desk. With a sigh she rose and walked towards the balcony. The stretch and give of leather on her legs once familiar, felt foreign, but good. Long gone were the power suits that had identified her for so many years; in their place black leather and a stunningly intricate silver riding jacket. As soon as they all had returned everything had seemed as if they had never left. As the magic flowed through her veins once more she felt years lift from her body that she hadn’t realized the other reality had made her feel.  The hair she had so once loved, long and flowing was immediately relegated back to the short style she preferred in Storybrooke.  Some of the changes she had made with herself over the last 3 decades she preferred.**

**Standing on the balcony she took a deep breath letting her gaze wander the courtyards. Soldiers milled about, some walking from one place in the darkened courtyards to another, others merely passing time by looking like they were standing guard.  The soldiers had also faced a change upon their return. Their numbers had increased exponentially, as she had to prepare herself for the inevitability that sooner rather than later the Kingdoms would be converging. Their uniforms glistened and flashed with the whipping of torches; she was rather fond of the new ones. Long gone was the armor she required of her army prior to the curse. Unlike the other soldiers in the realm hers did not wear the cumbersome armor that story books painted soldiers as wearing. Her men and women were dressed in leather and mythril, all enchanted for the utmost speed and protection. None were allowed to wear helmets while within the castle walls, unless they were on alert, as she wanted to see every single one of their faces. One could tell so much of a person by their facial expressions and how they controlled them. Women were the newest addition to her ranks. They may not have the brute strength of their male counterparts, but they made up for it in stealth, speed, and wits. Women were always smarter she thought with a small smirk crossing her red lips. There had been a few incidents of the men thinking that they could take advantage of the fact that women were more freely on the grounds, but the women she had brought on were not wilting violets and quickly put those who overstepped their bounds firmly back in their place. And then she personally put them even more firmly in their place once again. Everyone knew not to cross her, even if she had become more lenient and generous since their return.**

**Turning back into her study once more she looked to the fire and quickly conjured a small ball of the heat into her hand. Watching it dance along her hand the licking flames reflected in her dark eyes. When she saw the approaching cloud covering Storybrooke she welcomed the return of what was coming; the power, the fear, the vengeance. Now with this elemental force caressing her fingers she just felt tired. Her son… Her beloved Henry was no longer with her, because of her he had almost died. No. He had died. The one person she had sworn to protect and never harm had been hurt the most.  When that thought had reached her power addled brain while she had paced her war room everything had stopped. There was no way to make him love her again. There was no way to see him to try and even explain to him why all of this had happened.  She was positive that the wards on Snow and James’ castle had been fortified ten-fold upon their return.  There were no mirrors to see through with which to try and get a glimpse of what was happening within the castle walls. There was no reason for her to want to gaze inside the castle walls that she had once called home; the castle walls that she had once stormed to unleash the most hellish curse the Realm had ever seen. With a slight wave of her hand she released the small flame down into the courtyard, setting aflame a small bonfire to keep her men and women warm and comfortable for the night.**

**Walking quickly through her study she didn’t even spare a glance to the only mirror left adorning her walls. Upon entering her bedchambers the light from the fire below the fortress flowed across the walls. Quickly exchanging her leathers for a slight shift she sat on her bed and sighed. Here no one could see the brunette falling apart; here she allowed all of her pain and grief to overwhelm her. No one could see that the Evil Queen had finally been brought to her knees. As tears rolled down her face she laid back and let them fall. Here… there were no mirrors.**

* * *

 

**Several candle marks away from the Queen’s castle a bedraggled blonde stumbled through the edges of the Enchanted Forest. She had no idea how long she had been out in the elements, how long since they had all been taken from Storybrooke. Hell, she didn’t even know where she was. All she knew was that when she had woken up on the forest floor she had been alone. Henry had been nowhere in sight. She had spent days…week’s maybe, searching the surrounding area only to come up with nothing. The only living things she had come across were small animals and the foliage decorating the forest.**

**Taking a small breather her green eyes surveyed the moon for a second, all she could hope was that her son was safe. She didn’t care where, preferably with Mary Margaret or Snow or whoever the hell she was; she even hoped that Henry may have found his way to Regina. She preferred the former, but she also knew in her heart that Regina loved Henry. Minus the turnover incident never once had Regina hurt Henry and even that was unintentional. That turnover was meant for her. So unoriginal she thought with a quiet snort. These weeks in the woods had calmed her some. She thought long and hard about the whole ridiculous situation she had found herself in and the players that had put her there. Being able to calmly think of everything she could maybe put her pinky toe in Regina’s shoes and see where she was coming from, but she also knew that after everything that she and Henry had read that there was more to the story. There always was. She never cared for the black and white of fairy tales and now that she was living in one, she’d find the shades of gray that no one knew about; after she found her son.**


	2. Dealing With The Devil

“Riders approaching! White flag being flown!”

Regina heard the muffled yell from the walls and started to walk toward the front courtyards. As she moved several of her personal guard fell silently into step behind her. Navigating the apple trees meticulously placed among the grounds her heels echoed on the pathway. By the time she had reached the gates her entire guard flanked her. Never before had she felt it necessary to have such a large entourage, but desperate times called for such measures. The announced riders were stopped just short of her wards, both looking worn and worse for wear. As she took them in and their flown flags she had to bite back a sneer. A white flag of peaceful intent and the flag bearing the crest of a crowned dove waved in the winds coming from the Forbidden Forest. Snow White.

She waved a hand at her captain standing above on the battlements.

“State your business, riders”

The rider on the right gracefully dismounted and removed his sword, placing it on the ground along with his helm. King James had come to pay a visit. Immediately Regina’s heart began to pound in her ears. Something wasn’t right. If they were finally attacking James wouldn’t be here with only a guard to protect him flying, a flag of truce at her doorstep nonetheless.

“I am King James, I come seeking audience with Her Majesty.”

Unable to control it Regina’s eyebrow lifted in slight surprise. James had never acknowledged her title. People tried to make it sound like she had titled herself; always forgetting that she was in her own right… a Queen. Just because Snow had ascended to the throne did not mean that Regina lost her title and she’d be damned if it was taken from her after the years she spent married to that insufferable man. Flicking her eyes to Kris she nodded her head for him to raise the gates. With her wards still in effect there was no way for James to enter the castle grounds and with no army backing him she would at least hear what he had to say.

Watching the gates rise from beside his horse James couldn’t say that he wasn’t a little nervous. It was a huge risk to come here alone, but it was the only way he could guarantee an audience with Regina that didn’t end in a full blown war. With military precision ten guards moved in strategic positions between the King and the castle walls. Only then did he hear the click of booted heels followed by two more guards. What he expected to see, finally laying his eyes on the Evil Queen, was the not the countenance that he was presented with. He had been prepared to encounter the exact person who had stood over his body so many years ago; flamboyance and elegance wrapped around a beautiful face with the darkest of hearts. What stood before him seemed to be a muted version of that person. Regina still stood regally with an unemotional gaze, but the sneer he always associated with her visage was nowhere to be seen. Her finery had been reduced to the fine gold stitching on her jacket and leather pants; matching the gold on the simple crown that adorned her short wavy locks. Gone were the slight lines that had graced her face in Storybrooke; the return of magic made her look no older than Snow or himself.

Her cold voice finally cut through his ruminations, “Are you here to stare, _Charming_ , or did you come with a specific purpose in mind?”

He immediately snapped his eyes to hers and couldn’t help but shiver when her cold stare took him in.

“I need to speak with you, Regina.”

She looked around herself and spread her arms, “Here I am. Now talk.”

He surveyed all of her personal guard, as well as the soldiers adorning the walls. “Is there somewhere private we may speak? What I’ve come to discuss isn’t for all ears.”

She studied the man before her and that’s exactly what he was, just a man. Whatever it was that he had to discuss must be desperate because never had he nor Snow come to her proclaiming peace and wanting to speak. It was usually quite the opposite she couldn’t help thinking with a small sneer.

“Very well, but you leave your man here. You may bring your sword, wouldn’t want you completely defenseless, now would we?” With that she waved her hand and lowered the ward enough for James to enter and follow her.

Leaving her guards at the gates with only two of her Captains trailing behind the two Royals, Regina entered her study allowing James to follow before shutting the door. Walking over to her desk she turned to lean against it and eyed the King. “Well?”

“They’re not here are they?” he asked with a flicker of disappointment in his voice. Running a hand through his hair he merely looked at her.

“Who’s not here, dear?” she huffed in slight irritation, “It’s just the Evil Queen and her guards.”

Watching her closely he saw a quick flicker of sadness in her eyes as she said it, but just as quickly it was gone. “Henry and Emma?”

Immediately she stood rigidly straight, “What about Henry and Emma?” With quick steps she was immediately in his face and had grabbed his arm in a tight grip. “What’s wrong with my son?!”

He tried not to flinch at her quick approach or at the strength with which she grabbed his arm. They had hoped, as wrong as it sounded, that his daughter would be with Regina, but based on her reactions he knew that what he was seeking was not being held within this castle.

“They’re missing, Regina. No one has seen them since the return and since there has been no noise from your side of the realm we had hoped that they were here with you. We’ve had scouts scouring the Enchanted Forest and all that we found was this,” he said handing Regina the item he had been concealing in his hand.

Looking down at what James had placed in her hand Regina felt a sense of dread overcome her, one so strong that she couldn’t even school her features. In the palm of her hand sat Emma’s Sherriff badge.

She looked up at James closing her fingers on the badge so tightly she felt the points draw blood on her palm. “What do you need? We have to find them, find them before someone or something far worse does.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

After plans had been made and James departed with his guard, Regina swiftly set things into motion. Soldiers scrambled through every recess of the castle preparing the caravan that would be going. She oversaw everything down to the last detail. One benefit to her magic was that there would be no travel time. It would tax her greatly to move such a large force at once, but there was no time to waste. She had made several inquiries to the only mirror left in her castle only to come up empty handed. This land had no visage of Henry or Emma to attach itself to; meaning neither one of them had been near a mirror since their return two months prior. That led Regina to believe that they were both in the wilderness somewhere or someone had them where they knew she wouldn't be able to see. She couldn't decide which was better as she watched her weapons master load the wagons.

If they were in the wilderness her only hope was that it was the Enchanted Forest and not the forest that surrounded her realm. Had they been deposited in Milnia's forests, they would have been met with some of the most unseemly aspects of their world; especially young Henry. If they were being held somewhere, whoever had them better be very, very afraid. With that final thought she felt a rage building she hadn't felt in years. Looking up to the skies, dark clouds began to form around her kingdom. Rage. Rage was one emotion that she could control and manipulate. It made her powers increase ten-fold. She felt the crackling of energy along her arms and looked down to see the expected violet flames circling her hands.

"There you are," she breathed with a small dark smile.

* * *

Snow watched pensively from atop a small hill. As soon as James said he was going to seek out Regina she had protested. That woman had taken everything from her. However, the more James talked the more sense he began to make. Rarely, if ever, was Milnia quiet and since their return not a single stirring. It was odd. Now that James had returned it seemed even more curious. The Evil Queen had lost and was doing nothing about it; according to James she had seemed almost resigned during their meeting.

She watched the gathering clouds from the other side of the gnarled, grotesque forest and knew what was coming. Fear did not enter her mind though, she knew the reason for this storm and, for once, her emotions matched Regina's. The only difference in this storm, prior to the ones she had seen before, was that the clouds were not black. They rolled over the valley in differing shades of violet and when the lightning struck to open the closed roadway it was so blindingly blue Snow had to look away.

Briskly walking down to the encampment set up between the two forests she stepped into the main tent and took in the royals around her. "She's coming."

A small shiver ran down the backs of everyone present. "How do we know we can trust what she promised James?" asked Prince Thomas.

Snow looked over each of them. They had all retained their memories from Storybrooke and at times it made Snow ache to think she had been in her daughter's presence for so long with no knowledge. Regina was doing this for Henry and that thought made Snow trust the woman with ferocity she hadn't felt since she was a child.

"Have any of you ever doubted her love for Henry? We all know that she was strict with the boy, but not once did I doubt that Regina loved the child I now know as my grandson. That's how we can trust her; she will not stop until they're found," she said with finality.

"While she is here assisting she will be treated as one of us until she gives us a reason not to."

"Her personality should be reason enough," snorted Phillip.

Snow sighed, "Enough." Looking toward her husband she asked, "How many did Regina say would be available for searching?"

James stepped more into the circle, "She didn't give me an exact number, but told me that the full weight of her army, minus those left to protect her kingdom, would be with her."

"That's a little vague, Charming. What happens when she shows up with five guys?"

Aurora, who was standing near the tents opening spoke up, her voice tight in awe. "I don't think that's going to be a problem."

They all moved to stand outside the tent and realized that their decision to not directly attack Regina had probably been a wise one.

Rank and file soldier after soldier emptied from the darkened forest. Foot soldiers followed by mounted soldiers, next to the mounted soldiers stood what looked to be large panthers. They just kept coming. Banners with Regina's crest flapping in the howling wind, a banner which had changed since any had last seen it. Still present was the hawk and crown, but in addition were the symbols for father and son on either side of the hawk. Finally, after minutes of watching soldiers pour into the valley they seemed to come to a standstill all perfectly at attention. Once silence had fallen horses and wagons could be heard coming down the road. Breaking through the gnarled branches at the beginning of the forest Regina regally trotted into the valley followed by her personal guard. Her guard broke off as she approached the waiting royals.

Slowing Niran to a canter Regina let her eyes scan the waiting royals along with the encampment. _No wonder they hadn't come after her_. Their armies were miniscule compared to what she had amassed through the years. Allowing Niran to stop for a moment she gracefully dismounted the large black steed and walked slowly toward her step-daughter.

"Snow."

"Regina."

"We'll be set up by dusk and then we can talk more," with that Regina inclined her head in slight respect to the standing royals and swiftly mounted her stallion once more, galloping to stand before her army.

As Niran sidestepped down the front line Regina's voice rang out.

"My Guardians!"

"Aye, my Queen," boomed back at her, echoing through the valley.

"We are aligned with the Royal houses of the realm and I expect them to be treated with the respect that you treat me. Is that understood?"

"Aye, my Queen!"

Knowing said houses were listening to her intently Regina increased her volume.

"We are here with one purpose and one purpose only, to find Princess Emma and Prince Henry, is that understood?"

"Aye, my Queen!"

"Stay true to course. Break for camp and in the morn be prepared to rip through these forests. We will not stop until my son and the mother of my son are found!"

"Aye, my Queen. Your Guardians will not fail you!"

"See that you don't," she echoed back as she broke off with her escort to set up her tents.

Shrugging off her riding jacket, leaving her in a light mythril vest, Regina finally allowed herself to rest for a moment. Sitting in the chair facing the opening of her tent she put her feet up on the chair in front of her. Picking up an apple from the table she merely let it levitate and spin above her hand. It had been days since she had eaten a meal and even longer since she had truly rested. Her mind was clouded with worry for her son and even for the insufferable woman who gave birth to him. With a small smile she let herself remember her encounters with Miss Swan. The second she stepped foot in Storybrooke Regina knew that this woman would not bow to her no matter how hard she pushed. It had definitely made for some interesting encounters. The best were when she had gotten the blonde so worked up that her eyes flashed green fire; at that point Regina couldn't help herself but to lean in intimately and see how far she could push the Sheriff. Not once had Miss Swan risen to the bait. She stood her ground and that Regina could respect.

Finally taking a bite of the apple she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. An internal sigh wanted to escape as she heard approaching footsteps and felt the presence of her step-daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything hurt. She couldn't even breathe without hurting. Trying not to move her head she looked to the sky; no sun, no moon. _Dusk_. Earlier she had thought that she had heard someone or something and tried to call out, only to have her voice silenced by her own anguish. The attack had been quick and vicious, she couldn't even say what had attacked her, but it had been big with very sharp teeth. Something had spooked the creature and it had left her lying on the ground, bloodied, bruised and barely able to move.

Carefully lifting a hand to her forehead she felt the stickiness of drying blood. Gritting her teeth she moved her hand further to feel her skull and couldn't help but grimace at all of the matted hair. There was no way she could tell what was going on through that mess. Just those slight movements had made her dizzy. Slowly releasing a breath she moved her arm to rest on the ground beneath her. Digging her short nails into the soil she had become familiar with she couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her face. As the pain became too much and darkness began to cloud her vision only one thought consumed her. _Please be safe._

* * *

Regina slowly opened one eye as she heard Kris quietly enter the tent.

"My Queen," he acknowledged with a bow, "Queen Snow White is requesting an audience with you."

Finally releasing the irritated sigh she had been holding in the dark haired royal removed her feet from the chair where they had been comfortably perched. Kris desperately tried not to fidget beneath the gaze of those dark eyes, but the smirk his Queen had on her lips told him that he wasn't hiding it very well.

Spinning the apple above her hand once more she murmured, "Send her in."

Turning smartly on his heal the Captain swiftly stepped out of the tent, but not quickly enough as he heard the darkly amused chuckle of his Queen. Moving into the torch light surrounding the tent he addressed the young Queen standing a few paces away. "Queen Regina will speak with you."

Snow was able to reign in her unladylike snort at the use of Regina's title. _Stop it, this about Emma and Henry._ There was no room for her issues with Regina at the moment.

Stepping into the tent Snow took a cursory scan of her surroundings, surprised by how bare it seemed. Then she turned her attention to the woman seated so casually at the table. The sight of that damn apple in the hands of the wretched woman made her immediately bristle. Watching the piece of fruit spinning above the dark Queens hand, she never knew it possible to hate an inanimate object so much.

"Calm yourself, dear. This one is for me."

With a cold smile Regina snatched up the apple and took a bite. There was a tense silence that befell both women until Regina had stopped chewing and set the apple on the table.

"What can I do for you, Snow?" she inquired with a level gaze.

The younger brunette walked over slowly and delicately sat down opposite her step-mother, "You truly didn't know that they were missing?"

An instant fire sparked in Regina's eyes. "Of course I didn't know they were missing! Had I known, my army would have been scouring this realm long ago."

"But, surely you could see? Your mirror…" Snow trailed off.

The fire in the depths of Regina's eyes seemed to grow, "Mirrors are only good for what you want to see. Why, my dear Snow, would I torture myself with images of my son finding his happiness with his birth mother; His happiness with you and _Charming_?" She couldn't help the bitterness or sneering tone that coated her voice.

Snow tried not to flinch at the tone in Regina's voice, "Is that why your army wasn't barreling down the castle gates? Because you thought he was happy?"

"Isn't that what every mother is supposed to want for their child? Just because I didn't give birth to him doesn't mean that he is not MY son." she swiftly stood from her chair turning her back to her once nemesis, "There is nothing I wouldn't do for him, just because I've lost the love he once had for me does not mean that I will ever stop loving and protecting him. Even if that means that I have to do so from a distance."

She couldn't help the defeated tilt of her head. Everything that she had done, everything she had become, all to wreak vengeance on the woman seated behind her, had cost her the one thing in either life that she cherished the most, "We will find him."

Snow, for the first time in a long time, really looked at Regina. The woman had lost weight in the last several months, not that she had any to lose to begin with, but the muscles in her arms were more prominent than she had ever seen. She knew that the Evil Queen was deceptively strong, but it was always covered with a layer of beguiling femininity; gone were the ostentatious dresses used to tease men into submission and in their place were elaborate leathers and the vest that she had been wearing beneath her riding jacket. The vest reminded her of the tank tops that Emma favored, but this one was mythril and assuredly enchanted for protection. Even though the aesthetic of the tired Queen had changed it was no less commanding or refined.

"And if we find Henry before we find Emma? What then Regina? Will you abandon us?"

Upon hearing those words Regina took a deep breath, "No. I have sworn to find both of them and find both of them we will." Turning back to Snow White she took something out of her pocket; the Sheriff's badge. She set it on the table balanced on one of its points; it seemed to stand proudly of its own will. Snow watched as with a small wave of Regina's hand the badge lifted from table only to be surrounded by a small conjured crown and the badge seemed to fade slightly into the imprint of a heart.

"Without one there is no happiness for either," she breathed out quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Putting the final touches on her outfit for the day Regina couldn't help but let a small smirk spread across her face. If the simpletons thought she was intimidating before, they had another thing coming. Before, she had played into her feminine wiles as a tool to get what she wanted; no longer. Almost every dress she had owned had been discarded upon her return to her castle and her wardrobe replaced with riding jackets and form fitting pants. She was done with the propriety that this world demanded of its women, regardless of their standing.

Straightening the black leather of her jacket and making sure her corset covered the essentials she reached for her riding gloves. The leather felt like velvet as it slid on her left hand; Storybrooke had nothing on the craftsmanship of the Realm. Flexing her right hand before putting the glove on she looked at the small unhealed wounds left by the grip she had had on the Sherriff's badge when James had given it to her. Of course, they could be healed, but the marks served as a reminder of why she was here and she would not allow them to heal until she found what she was looking for.

"What in the hell are they doing?" Snow grumbled as she paced in front of her tent. Farther in the valley they were all watching Regina's soldiers splitting off into large groups. The Evil Queens troops had been on the move since the break of dawn. Her captains had been splitting sections of soldiers, as well as talking to the soldiers from the other Kingdoms.

James stood next to his wife and couldn't help but want to reach out and comfort her, but he knew now was not the time. He could only guess at what the Milnian soldiers were amassing for, but his suspicions could not be confirmed until Regina herself came to the royals awaiting her. It was well known that only the Regina's guard could pass through the Milnia's forests unharmed and it was the one place that had not yet been searched. He had a feeling a mass exodus into the gnarled mass of nature was exactly what was in store for them.

Glancing around he noticed the impatience of the other royals in their midst and couldn't help feel it himself. Regina was taking her sweet damn time this morning. Just as Phillip has started to whine once again cantering horses could be heard from the other end of the valley.

There was certainly one thing that hadn't changed in all of the time that they had all known Regina; her flair for entrances and the intimidation that came with it. Riding with her personal guard James could not disregard the fact that this woman had more regal bearing within her than all of the royals gathering to wait for her. Snow was supposed to be the fairest in all the land, but the only reason that moniker had been bestowed upon her was because Regina was The Evil Queen. Had there been no darkness within the woman James was sure that the realm would have placed that title on her in a heartbeat.

Black leather swathed the Queen and her entire guard, the only color counterpoint was the silver of her corset and the silver in her flying banners. He heard several intakes of breath from those behind him and tried to hold back the laugh that wanted to bubble to surface. Evil she may be, but her devastating beauty was an extremely dangerous weapon.

The horses all halted directly in front of the gaping royals, with Regina's taking a small bow so the woman could slide more easily to the ground. Walking pass her mount she couldn't help but pat her beloved Niran. _Such a fine specimen_.

"Good morning, dears," she greeted them all when she finally came to stand before them.

"Good morning?! Are you insane? We've been waiting here for well over an hour for you, Regina!" Snow snarled as she approached the woman angrily.

Holding up her had abruptly Regina stopped Snow dead in her tracks, as if she walked right into a wall. "I know you have better manners about you, Snow, please use them." Just as quickly as it went up, the barrier was gone and Snow stumbled a bit. "You know how much I hate rudeness."

"I was going to apologize for my tardiness, but as you can see my men have already started getting things in hand. I had to prepare myself for what I must do this morning, so you'll excuse me if I'm a bit late," she said with a sneer of red lips.

James moved toward the two women in measured steps, "We're going into the Milnia's forests aren't we?"

The elder brunette turned her penetrating gaze on James. "Only one to figure it out, Charming? Not really surprised. The rest of you, I'm sure were planning to retrace your steps, such simpletons." She sighed as if having to address children. "My Guardians are sectioning off into groups so that we can go into the forest in flanking waves. The more ground we can cover the better. My Captains have spoken with each of yours and your troops are beginning to divide into groups according to their skills to be matched with each contingent of Guardians."

Phillip had finally been able to reign in his fear of the woman and spoke to the dark woman, "Your troops are the only ones who can go unharmed into the forest, Regina, how is it that ours will be safe traveling with them?"

The desire to roll her eyes was so overwhelming Regina closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. After she had her exasperation under control she addressed all of the royals standing before her. "My troops cannot travel through these forests unharmed, it is merely less dangerous for them to do so. Nature is one thing that cannot be fully controlled; it can be manipulated, but only for short periods of time. Without the spells of protection that I can offer no one can travel these lands safely. Spells which, may I remind you, I cast as I please and as I see fit. Each kingdoms forces will be protected under a protection spell so that no…fatal incidents will occur. To do this though, I need something from each of you."

Almost at the exact same time those gathered before her started to loudly protest. Ignoring them she studied her gloves until it had quieted, as she would not respond until she once again had their full attention.

"Do I look like I have molting skin and rotting teeth? Did I ask for a deal? You insult me and what you know of me by implying that I am asking for too much when you have no idea what I am asking for. My every action against any of you was expected; I warned you myself, I'm not the one with a quill and fine print. The only personal thing I'm asking from any of you is of Snow and James. From the rest of you I merely need a section of your banners, freely given. This will allow you and your troops within the forest for 24 candle marks. If that is not enough time, then I will cast the spell again." Turning to Snow and James her face became stony in its resolve. "From each of you I need a single drop of blood, as well as a section of your banner." Snow once again began to lash out, but James stopped her.

"Let her explain, my love." The younger brunette merely huffed and nodded.

"Your theatrics really do wear thin after decades, Snow. You assume all magic dark. Even after all of the time we spent in Storybrooke your world is colored in black and white with no shades of gray. I understand, though, if there was gray in your world you would have to acknowledge your part in helping to make me who I am and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Everyone turned to look at Snow abruptly whose head was slightly hung, even James was studying her. He never had gotten out of her why Regina hated her so much. This would certainly be revisited in the future.

"So, what do you need these things for, Regina," a more subdued Snow asked.

"Better," Regina smirked, "The blood from you and your Charming will allow Miss Swan and Henry unlimited protection within the forest, but not you. With the completion of the spell those of your existing blood line will be protected from the forest as well as its inhabitants. They will be treated as I would were I to stroll through the pathways around my Kingdom," she took a slight breath, "And in the event that something has already happened to one of them and they are still alive, this spell will keep them that way until we can find them."

Taking a shuddering breath at Regina's last statement Snow nodded and held out her hand. James did the same. The older woman moved forward and pricked each of their fingers allowing their blood to settle in a small vile. Within that time all of the royals handed over their banners. Stepping back once again Regina handed over the banners to her Captain and slid the vile into a hidden pocket of her jacket.

"I will be casting several spells and under no circumstances are any of you to interrupt me. Regardless of what you may think, magic is not something that happens with just the wave of the hand. Any break in my concentration could cause a misstep."

Turning swiftly on her boot heel Regina whistled for Niran; with no effort she leaped upon the black beast and raced toward the edge of the forest with her guard following. Not a single person could take their eyes off of what was about to transpire. Magic was so rare in humans of the realm that to actually witness it was unimaginable. Of course they had all seen Regina popping from one place to another, heard of her taking hearts, and then enacting the curse, but no one had witnessed the spell casting that was about to take place.

Snow moved a little farther down into valley to get a better vantage point for what she was about to see. Regina's guard had positioned themselves strategically around their Monarch, protecting her as she set about protecting everyone else. The thought surprised Snow. It had been years since she had seen Regina protect anything and the memories of what she had protected still haunted the young brunette. She had at one time, protected her.

As they all watched, Regina began an imperceptible incantation, barely moving her lips, while holding all of the banners. White mist began to surround the Queen and as her voice rose the mist snaked out across the valley enveloping everyone in it. The mist hung in the air for several seconds and then dissipated.

They watched as the banners were handed off to the Captain and heard Regina tell him that the first had been done. Taking the vial from her jacket Regina dripped the blood of James and Snow onto her hands and two of her mages moved to stand behind her.

Again the incantations started, this time much more loudly and with more force. In awe everyone watched as blue electricity seemed to spark down Regina's body and a blue mist lifted her slightly in the air. A short time later the ground beneath their feet began to tremble. Snow could not take her eyes from her step-mother. The expression on her face was pained, but determined. All of a sudden the electricity that had been gathering around Regina shot out toward the forest, encompassing the whole of Regina's Kingdom. As the electricity built the mages moved closer to their liege. With a final thunderous shake of the ground the electricity dispersed and Snow heard a primal scream involuntarily ripped from Regina's throat and as they all watched, the Queen crumbled into the arms of her mages.

With a jolt Emma awoke as if paddles had been placed against her chest. In the distance she heard a scream that chilled her blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Lying on ground trying to draw in shallow breaths Regina remained still as her mages tried to restore her after the expenditure she had just gone through. Her mind was muddled, but there was something niggling at the back of her mind that wouldn't just let go. Dark eyes followed as Anya moved her hands over her face and her chest, breathing became easier once more and some of the cloudiness in her mind lifted.

On the backlash she had felt something… there _was_ something or someone who did not belong in her forest out there. Struggling against the hands that were trying to heal her she dug into the slim pockets of her trousers and pulled the Sherriff's badge out so she could study it. No longer was the badge bronze. The edges were burnt and looked to be… no that couldn't be. The badge looked as if there were blood trying to weep from the burnt edges. Fear gripped at her.

"Get Dadric over here to help," she rasped out, "I need to be healed as quickly as possible."

Snow had almost run to Regina as she watched her collapse, but stopped short as she watched the mages lay out the Queen and begin to run their slightly glowing hands over the woman's body. For several moments it seemed as if the woman wasn't moving and then, with unexplained relief, the young brunette saw Regina take a deep breath and start to frantically dig in her trousers for something. Within seconds a call went out for someone from the female mage and another man began to run towards the others. As he knelt before his Queen he began to assist the others in the healing process.

Slowly Snow began to approach Regina's captain. Upon hearing her slight footfalls he turned to her taking a protective stance between her and what was transpiring behind him.

"Is she going to okay?" she asked carefully.

Looking her over Kris debated on whether or not to answer the young Queen. Deciding that her concern was sincere he decided to divulge what little he knew.

"She will be fine, but weakened. The last spell that was cast was extremely powerful and encompassed a large area. The mages are attempting to restore her as quickly as they can. With the Mage Dadric now assisting that time should be diminished, but I do have a warning for you and yours. Dadric is her Dark Mage and his involvement could have unforeseen consequences."

"What do you mean by unforeseen?"

Kris glanced behind him to make sure they weren't heard. "Dadric's involvement may speed things along exponentially, but Queen Regina's disposition will not be pleasant once she is restored. Dark magic has not touched my Queen since her return."

Shock showed on Snow's face.

"Not all magic is dark, your Majesty," Kris said as he turned to walk back over to the circle of his troops.

As he approached the inner circle surrounding his liege he knew what he had told Queen Snow to be true. There was a change in the air surrounding the beautiful Queen. Within moments of his return Regina was being helped to her feet once again by her mages. He had always been privy to her deeds and well aware of the darkness surrounding the woman, but the person that turned to regard him was extremely off putting. Darkness no longer seemed to be a part of her, she was Darkness. The conflict in her eyes showed that she was trying to control it, but he was afraid that she would lose the battle.

As Regina surveyed those around her she felt the insurmountable rage resonating through her body. It had been _so long_ since she had felt this way and for a small moment she let herself revel in the familiar feeling. The look in her Captain's eyes was one that used to bring her unmitigated joy; mind numbing fear. She would be lying if she said that it didn't bring her that same joy to see it once again, but she knew it wouldn't last. Clamping down on the venomous laughter wanting to erupt from her throat she bounced slightly on the balls of her feet; taking inventory. Everything was in working order and the surge of power running through her veins was more poignant than anything she had felt since her return.

Shaking it off as much as she could she summoned the one thing she knew could help to her side. Immediately an Ebony carved sword appeared in her hand with its matching scabbard strapped to her side. With a cruel smile she ran her finger down the edge of the sword and watched as violet sparks travelled in its wake. Not bothering to clean the blood from her hand she sheathed the sword and whistled loudly for Niran.

"Captain, I do believe it's time to make a mess of my forest."

* * *

"Gods."

The gasp came from somewhere behind James and though he didn't voice it, he certainly felt the same way. Watching Regina survey everything around her once she was on her feet again it would seem as if The Evil Queen had returned in all of her glory and then some. Even her guard had taken several steps back from the woman. When the sword had appeared in her hand he had no idea what to think of it. Never had he seen Regina wield any kind of weapon; the sight was more disturbing than he'd like to admit.

The Milnian mounts were coming down the valley once more to collect their riders and once everyone was settled they moved deeper into the valley to meet with the other royals who were visibly uneasy at the approach. Not bothering to dismount Regina just looked down at the children assembled before her. With a quiet snort she realized that's exactly what they were. She may look their age if not younger, but she was years older and had her magic to thank for her own fountain of youth.

"Always time for a little show isn't there?" she sneered.

This time Snow moved closer to James as she recognized the woman before them. What swirled in Regina's eyes was something she hadn't seen since the day she had enacted the curse. Kris had been correct in his assessment of her healing, hopefully no one would open their mouths and make themselves a target until Regina had calmed.

"I guess you lot _can_ be trained," Regina hissed, "Regardless, of how amusing I find all of this it's time for the contingents to move into place. Tell them to stay with my Guardians and do not approach the forest until I give the go ahead. Ready yourselves, by the time we're finished I plan on having searched every nook and cranny of the gnarled mess that surrounds my castle."

Without waiting for a reply The Evil Queen moved back to the edge of the towering trees marking the beginning of her lands; leaving the royals to scramble with as much haste as possible. Within minutes the largest army the Realm had ever seen stood upon the boundaries of Milnia. Once Regina had verified that all were in position to begin their trek into the darkness before them she turned back to the task at hand. Eyeing the line of trees she sought strategic entry points for each of the waiting contingents of troops, spreading her arms and letting the crackling energy build within her body she released several bolts of lightning that struck true in blue blazes along the forest lines. Once the smoke had cleared there were entry points large enough for the troops to enter into the unknown unhindered.

Feeling the burning of the badge she had stuck in her bloodied gloves her need for progress renewed itself.

"Guardians of Milnia," she yelled across the valley, "Tear this forest apart until you have found what has been lost!"

With the resonating of, "Aye, My Queen," ringing in her ears she moved into the Milnian forest with 50 of her Guardians following.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

_For his own good._ He was so tired of hearing that, even if it probably was true. Puffing out his cheeks and expelling his breath forcefully he leaned against the windowsill and watched the horses as they ran around the corral. It was the only form of entertainment he'd really had for the last couple of months. Yes, he was being taken care of; yes, he knew that for whatever reason this situation was for his own protection.

Shuffling sullenly over to his bed he grasped the book tightly in his hands; the book that had started it all. The thrill and excitement of uncovering the mystery was gone. What he had thought his life would be like once the curse had broken was nothing more than a fantasy. He'd realized that pretty quickly. Days ago he'd watched as an army of armored men headed south; at the time he really hadn't thought much about it. Yesterday that had all changed.

As he sat reading a thunderous boom cracked in the distance. Rushing to the window he watched as rolling violet clouds came from the same direction that the army had went. The clouds were reminiscent of the forceful waves of energy that had swept them all away from Storybrooke. Continuing to watch as blue lightening streaked across the sky he couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he cried, "Please, please don't hurt her."

Unfortunately the only thing that had greeted him in that moment was silence. With an angry huff he hurled the book across the room. After hearing the satisfying thump of the book hitting the wall he leaned back against his headboard and thought. The longer the wheels turned in his young head the more still he became, finally, with a look of steely resolve that would have made his mother proud, a plan began to form. Now, he just had to figure out how to set it all in motion.

* * *

The frustration was mounting, and with it she felt the magic sparking along her body. They had spent the entire day within the forest and regardless of how many tracers she had sent out…nothing. Only a fourth of the immense forest had been searched before the sniveling idiots had begged off to head back to camp for the night. They all disgusted her. Every. Single. One of them.

Standing near one of the openings near the forest she surveyed the damage that had been done to her lands. Soldiers had hacked their way through gnarled roots and foreboding trees, cutting paths through the forest that had once protected her from the imbeciles she was now helping. The only positive that she could take away from the destruction that had been wrought was that in the morning they could move more quickly into the parts of the forest that had yet to be searched. Moving away from the path the Whitevale knights had made she settled herself on a root near her own encampment.

Eyeing the tree next to her she couldn't help but remember a time when this forest rivaled the Enchanted Forest. One thing she had to admire her mother for was her penchant for appearances and beauty. Just as the thought crossed her mind her hand immediately went to the scar above her lip and she almost laughed hysterically. Thoughts of her lovely mother always lent to many forms of hysteria.

With a mirthless chuckle she laid her hand on the ugly tree before her. _Not all magic is used for destruction._ She watched as the tree began to heal; her eyes followed the healthy glow of brown bark as it traveled up the tree, it traced the branches and as the branches once again came to life the tree flowered into full bloom. The smile that crossed her face could not be helped. Where Cora created beauty merely to destroy it, her daughter reveled in it.

With the smile still gracing her beautiful features she rose and took one last look at the tree. _I'm not like her._ Turning to retire to her tent she caught the outline of someone standing near one of the torches observing her. As the pixie-haired woman came into focus Regina's eyes hardened in contempt. After several moments the Dark Queen turned sharply on her heal and stormed to her tent.

* * *

Snow watched as the woman stormed away with her head held high. As a girl she had watched Regina tend to the gardens on the palace grounds with awe. When she was older she attributed the beauty that Regina created to magic, only later to find out that at that time her step-mother had been rejecting the magic she had inherited.

Looking upon the tree that Regina had just healed a troubled look crossed the White Queens features. Slowly, she moved farther down into the valley until she was within reaching distance of the massive tree. Reaching out to stroke a newly formed bloom she unexpectedly felt a tear escape. Stepping away slowly she ran her hand down the trunk, before a sob could escape her throat she fled to the safety of her own tent.


	8. Chapter 8

Niran delicately picked his way through the forest as the rest of her guard flanked him on either side. The sound of swords slashing through dead foliage reverberated through the air making it difficult to concentrate on the tracing spells she was trying to control.

Not bothering to divert her attention away from what she was doing she yelled for her mage.

"Anya! Up here with me!"

Within moments the young mage had come alongside Regina. "Yes, your Majesty?"

Eyeing the girl briefly the Queen returned her gaze to the surrounding forest, "I need you to cast a simple silence spell for the time being. My concentration needs to be on my tracers not on the splintering and cracking of wood."

Slowing her mount to just behind her Queen, Anya began to cast the requested spell. Within moments Regina felt a sense of relief as the sounds around her muted, "Thank you."

"Pleasure, Majesty," the girl murmured as she focused on her Queen. The dark woman had always fascinated her. She knew she should carry an amount of fear in regards to the monarch before her, but for some reason she never had. Even before the casting of the curse, when she was just an apprentice, the woman had not frightened her. In her tutelage under the Dark Queen she had learned so much in the ways of magic; all of her mages had. None were as powerful as their teacher, of course, but they had all been taught well. The only magic that Queen Regina had refused to tutor them in was dark magic. Dadric, the dark mage, was the only one of them who knew how to wield the darkness and he had come to her already possessing the knowledge.

Catching a tracer racing back to them out of the corner of her eye broke Anya from her thoughts and she watched as it was absorbed into the Queen.

"Damnit, absolutely nothing! This makes no sense whatsoever. I know she's out here!" Regina practically growled.

Anya had to wonder at the ferocity with which the dark woman spoke. "We'll find her, my Queen," she said gently.

Regina's head whipped toward Anya, her dark eyes swirling with a faint purple. After a long moment scrutinizing the young woman with an emotionless expression on her face she merely turned back to her work; moving Niran deeper into the forest.

* * *

Tomas couldn't help the smirk that crossed his features as he listened to the White Royals bickering ahead of him. On many occasions he had heard his Queen mumbling about the two royals and he couldn't have agreed with her more after having spent several candle marks with them.

Initially they had both refused his presence, but after Queen Regina's biting remarks they had relented.

" _If you find one of them, Snow, how are you going to let everyone know; with one of your pathetic damn birds?!My mages will be able signal everyone in the forest immediately. Not to mention the farther we move toward my castle the more dangerous it becomes and only magic will offer the protection your incompetence needs."_

Just thinking of it he had to bite back a laugh.

Looking ahead of the royals at the oncoming portion of the forest he moved his horse into a canter so that he could come alongside them. "Majesties, we are about to enter into a part of the forest that is extremely dangerous. I'll need to move ahead to try and minimize the risk."

"What do you mean by _try_?" Snow asked with suspicion.

Sighing Tomas explained, "The closer we come to the castle the more aggressive the forest becomes. The enchantments that have been placed on the nature this far in are quite strong and extremely dangerous. Mage I may be, but my abilities cannot compare to that of my Queen. Since the enchantments are hers only she can nullify them, but as she stated the other day nature can only be controlled for so long, and to try and do so takes an extreme amount of concentration and energy." Still seeing the skepticism on their faces he continued, "Queen Regina CAN control the enchantments, but she has to be in the direct vicinity of the area she is trying to control. The white streams you have seen streaking the forest as we move? Those are her Majesty's tracers trying to find the Princess and Prince. Her concentration is there, that is why she placed her mages with the search parties. We can minimize the danger as she searches a wider area."

James jerkily nodded his head at the mage to proceed, keeping a close eye on the man as he moved forward. _Gods, I hate magic._ Once man and horse had moved about a hundred paces forward the vines surrounding them began to move. As the vines reached for Tomas, Snow gasped. Quickly the mage centered himself on his mount and moved his hands in a halting motion toward the creeping tendrils. As the moments passed James could see that Tomas was struggling and more vines were approaching.

 _Come on, almost there._ The words became a mantra in Tomas' head as he felt his arms shake with the force that he was directing his energy. When his Queen casted an enchantment, she casted an enchantment, that was for damn sure. The slight glow from his hands became slowly brighter and the vines slowly began to recede. Once the damnable things were back in the ground where they belonged he released a deep sigh. Tiredly, he swung around and went back to the waiting party behind him.

"Majesties, I do believe that it's safe to proceed for now. How long my counterspell will work is unknown so it's my suggestion that we move with haste."

* * *

No closer to finding what she was looking for Regina was ready to just burn the forest to the ground. Unfortunately that wasn't an option, so instead she had resorted to hacking at the dead trees around her with the length of razor edged ebony she had had strapped to her side. Trying not to growl with every swing she moved forward with her soldiers. She did grin a bit maniacally when she caught several of them eyeballing her like she was a madwoman. _I'm sure they think I'm going to snap at any second._ Chuckling darkly she took a large branch down that had been in her way.

Stopping momentarily she leaned against the dead tree she had just defiled, "Kris!"

The fair haired man immediately stopped directing the men around him and hurried over to her, "Yes, Highness?" Tilting her head and watching the tired men around her her shoulders sagged a bit, "Tell the men to take a break, everyone's tired and they're not going to do anyone any good if they start collapsing."

"As you wish, Majesty," he bowed his head and rushed over to the surrounding soldiers, making sure they all stopped for a much needed break.

Closing her eyes for a moment Regina could feel the beginnings of a headache. They had been out in the sweltering sun for who knows how many hours or candle marks…whatever. Getting used to this world again was just as hard as it was to adjust to Storybrooke. Moving over to the latest victim of her sword she was just about to sit when a thundering crack resonated through the forest.

Looking frantically towards the sky she searched for the signal. Finally, to the northwest she saw the magical flares go up. They were red.

 _Shit,shit,shit!_ Sprinting quickly toward Kris and her soldiers she screamed out, "Get to the flares! Move as quickly as you can, I don't care what you have to destroy!"

As the soldiers scrambled Kris watched in dread as his Queen disappeared in a swirl of violet smoke at a dead run.


	9. Chapter 9

After sending the signal flares Tomas had a difficult time keeping the Charmings from their injured daughter. It wasn't good and he prayed Queen Regina would arrive quickly.

"Get out of the way! We need to help her!" James yelled through the invisible barrier he was pressed against. The barrier spell that Tomas had placed around himself and Princess Emma was quite strong, but with the Charmings and several of the Whitevale Knights struggling against it he found himself wavering. The young mage knew that if any of them were to get to the blonde that her injuries would only be exacerbated.

"King James, please!" he begged frantically. "The Princess is severely injured and deeply entangled in the vines surrounding her. If we try and move her we WILL cause more injury to her. Queen Regina will be here as quickly as possible and she will be able to extricate your daughter without causing further harm!"

Snow, who was struggling against the mage as well, snarled at the small man. "I thought Regina said the spell would keep her in the same state she was in!?"

Tomas fortified his energy toward the barrier as more knights came to the aid of their monarchs. "What the Queen said was correct! However, that spell was cast days ago and we have traveled into some of the deepest reaches of the Milnian forests. The enchantments here are the strongest and fortified by the Queen herself!"

Breathing deeply he tried to school his features into an expression of calm to combat the rage he knew would come from his words. "What I can observe from this distance is that she has been severely injured; the forest, more than likely, had its grasp on her before her Majesty cast the protection spell." As the royals tried to keep up with his explanation he continued, "The closer we move toward her the more violently the vines will react; they are being hindered by the spell, but not enough that they are completely dormant. Without the person who cast the enchantments the vines will slowly contract, essentially crushing her before we ever have a chance of removing her."

Snow clung to James throughout the quickly versed explanation. _Her little girl._ "So we just wait then? Wait until Regina decides it's a good time to show up? That's unacceptable!"

Sweat was beading on Tomas' face as he tried to focus on the royals and his spell at the same time. _It's never easy with any of these people._ "The only option is to wait for the Dark Queen; if we do anything else you daughter will surely be crushed to death."

Silence immediately befell everyone around the mage. James desperately held his wife as he tried to look around Tomas to see Emma for himself. The only thing visible was blonde hair, which seemed to be caked with blood, and the red leather of her jacket. The rest of her body was covered with slowly pulsing vines. He felt sick to his stomach.

The Whitevale Knights continued to glare at the mage that was preventing their Majesties from access to their daughter. And as the White Queen and King turned their gazes on him all he saw was fear and desperation in their eyes.

Mere moments seemed to pass when the energy in the air seemed to change. Looking over the heads of the assembled soldiers a relieved breath escaped between thin lips. In a swirl of purple smoke his dark Queen appeared at a run, no more than twenty paces behind everyone. With a firm magical push Regina separated the crowd and came to a stop just short of the barrier and gazed behind him.

"Dear Gods," she whispered.

"Reg...," Snow started.

"Shut up," the sorceress snarled, "If you want Emma to live, for once in your life, just shut the hell up." After bestowing a scathing glance at her stepdaughter she turned to Tomas and, with a slight nod, stepped through the barrier.

Everyone watched The Evil Queen slowly approach The Savior as vines began to snake out to great their mistress with intent.

* * *

Creeping along the path Henry couldn't help but dodge from tree to tree. Chancing a glance behind him again, only to verify he wasn't being followed, he dug for the compass in his pocket. Surprisingly, getting out of his room and around the soldiers in the palace had been easy enough. However, once he was outside he had to resort to hiding behind anything that would obscure him from the patrolling groups. On a stroke of luck he was able to hide behind a wagon as it went through the castle gates, leading him to his freedom.

The departing soldiers he had seen a few days ago had headed in a southern direction, but he wasn't concerned about the soldiers. He just knew that the storm had been caused by his Mom. There was no definitive evidence for his intuition; he had never even seen her do magic, but she was The Evil Queen. Something of that size had to be conjured by someone really powerful right? Who was more powerful than his Mom?

Confirming once again that the compass was pointing south he began to move from tree to tree several feet from the path. He had watched Emma sneak around enough that he had this down pretty well. Hearing something coming from behind him on the path he abruptly stopped and pressed himself into the back of a tree. Peering slightly around the trunk toward the path he began to make out a small contingent of soldiers moving at a moderate pace down the path. The closer they got he could hear their voices.

"The Queen is not going to be happy if we can't find him."

"Not happy is an understatement, Michael."

The men continued to move down the path passing his hiding spot without noticing. Trying to make himself as small as possible he heard one last thing.

"We search for a few more candle marks and then we make haste toward Milnia. They need to know as soon as possible of his disappearance."

_Milnia? As in Mills? Hunh._ Stepping carefully across the forest floor Henry trailed the soldiers praying that everything Emma had taught him would get him to his Mom.

* * *

Slowly approaching the entangled blonde Regina felt the vines caress her arms. With a gentle touch she moved them back to clear a path. The closer she walked to Miss Swan the more aggressive the vines began to behave. They didn't like to give back what they have taken and it would appear that they had claimed the Sheriff. One tendril in particular decided to not listen and was reduced to dust upon her touch. She spoke as if they could hear her. "Play nice, Dears. She doesn't belong to you."

Regardless of her words the aggressive nature of the vines didn't change. Keeping her gaze on the mangled woman ahead of her she allowed the energy to build within her and sent out a pulse to try to nullify the enchantments. A large number of the vines retreated back into the forest, but there were still plenty that hadn't taken a liking to her magical manhandling. In fact, it had redirected their attention; several of the vines that had been wrapped around Miss Swan were now on an intercept course for her.

"You want to behave that way, _fine."_ Quickly unsheathing her sword the brunette waited for the onslaught. Just as the tips of the grasping vines reached her she channeled her energy through the ebony sword and spun in an intricate counter attack that left each tendril in a pile of ash. Looking quickly over to her target she saw the blonde being squeezed even more tightly. Moving in a quick run with her weapon glowing violet she slashed at anything that reached for her.

Finally reaching the fallen woman, Regina quickly cut around the constrictions, the vines recoiling at the violence being directed toward them. Kneeling, she sheathed her sword and began to brush the remnants of dead vines from The Saviors body before gently turning the woman toward her.

" _Oh, Emma."_ The anguish in her voice was palpable as took in the injuries that had been inflicted. Blood soaked clothing had been torn from her front leaving her body and injuries exposed. Her face was covered with lacerations that were still bleeding profusely; the blood running past her hairline tangling and matting the golden mass. Carefully, Regina ran her hands along the blonde's body detecting many unseen injuries as well. Finally, she laid her hand over the woman's heart and felt it beating slowly; her chest rising under Regina's hand with extremely labored breaths.

Swiftly Regina unbuttoned her riding jacket and laid it across the front of the Sheriff's body, trying to restore some of the dignity that had so violently been ripped from her. Carefully she slid her arms beneath the woman's knees and under head, easily lifting her into her arms.

The slight jostling had brought some consciousness to Emma and as she tried to focus Regina's face became her focal point. "What the hell…" Just that small amount of expended energy felt like it had been too much. With an unexplained feeling of safety being held in Regina's arms she allowed the darkness to overwhelm her once more.

Chuckling slightly as the blonde passed out after her typical bout of verbal eloquence Regina slowly walked towards the waiting group behind the barrier.

"Emma! Emma! Wake up!" Snow yelled in desperation. "What in all the Gods names happened to her Regina?"

Not taking her eyes from the blonde's face Regina replied without malice. "I don't know, Snow, but she needs help immediately."

Pushing once again against the barrier Snow looked as if she were about to fall into hysterics. "Then give her to James! Our healers will be able to take care of her!"

Finally looking up at her stepdaughter Regina's eyes, for once, held a look of compassion. "I'm afraid your healers won't be able to do anything, Snow. Her injuries are too severe. Average healers can't even begin to repair the damage that has been done to your daughter. She'll be going back to Castle Milnia with me, where I can attend to her healing. When it's appropriate you may visit, until then I'll send you word of her progress." In an instant The Evil Queen's eyes turned menacing."In the meantime I suggest you continue to search for our son and your only grandchild."

Without another word Regina and Emma disappeared in a swirl of smoke as the Charming's looked on in rage.


End file.
